heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophies
This article lists all fifty-seven trophies available in Heavy Rain and the methods for acquiring them. Since the game is a mystery interactive drama, it is recommended to complete at least one playthrough before reading below. Looking up hidden trophies in advance could seriously degrade initial gameplay experience. List of trophies Trophy Guide Happy Birthday (Bronze) Chapter(s): Prologue Acquisition: Finish the drawing, set the table correctly, and play with Jason and Shaun outside. * The drawing isn't complete until Ethan signs his name. * You must let Shaun ride in your arms until the game makes you stop. Taking the action to get Shaun down will "kill" the trophy. Sometimes, you will get this trophy after finishing "Father and Son" alongside the "Good Father" trophy; if it doesn't appear instantly after completing "Prologue," try it this way. Interactive Drama (Bronze) Chapter(s): Various Acquisition: Simply complete the first few chapters. Good Father (Bronze) Chapter(s): Father and Son Acquisition: Follow Shaun's schedule (chalkboard in the kitchen) as closely as you can. There is a clock in the living room and another in the kitchen. When he goes to bed, bring him his teddy, which is in the laundry room, and tuck him in. The schedule is: * 4:30PM snack * 6:00PM homework * 7:00PM dinner * 8:00PM bedtime White Knight (Bronze) Chapter(s): Sleazy Place Acquisition: Follow Troy into Lauren's apartment after using your inhaler. A fight scene will occur. You must perform the majority of the button sequences correctly. Private Eye (Bronze) Chapter(s): Sleazy Place Acquisition: Get Lauren Winter to talk about her son by choosing "compassionate," then "trick" when the option comes up. FBI Investigator (Bronze) Chapter(s): Crime Scene Acquisition: Find all the clues related to the Origami Killer. Examine the body and the surrounding area. Make sure to follow the orchid pollen and work your way up to the top of the hill, where there are tire tracks and some rude drivers. There are ten clues: * The blood on the railway * The footprint near the railway * The blood on the fence near the railway * The pollen near the tent * The blood on Jeremy Bowles' leg * The orchid on Jeremy Bowles' chest * The mud on Jeremy Bowles' face * The origami figure in Jeremy Bowles' hand * The fingerprint of Jeremy Bowles (You must check his hand twice to get the trophy.) * The footprint near the highway * The tire tracks near the highway To find the last two clues you have to climb a hill. Start near the blood on the fence. When you have found everything, Norman will say "Well, I've seen all there is to see." Good Friends (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Park Acquisition: Play at least two games with Shaun and buy him candy at the candy stand. The games you can play are: * Push him on the swings * Play with the boomerang in his backpack * Play on the see-saw * Spin Shaun on the merry-go-round Got To Remember! (Bronze) Chapter(s): Welcome, Norman Acquisition: Remember when you got to the park and what Shaun was wearing. You arrived at 4:10, but the closest choice is 4:15. His coat was beige and his pants were green. All the correct choices are "X". Negotiator (Bronze) Chapter(s): Hassan's Shop Acquisition: Talk the robber out of shooting Hassan by following these steps: * X: Calm * O: Tell him your name * Square: Reason * O: Affective * Triangle: Drop the gun VIP (Bronze) Chapter(s): Paparazzi Acquisition: You must leave Ethan's apartment without being spotted by pesky journalists. Head out the back, jump over the fence and walk through the alleyway to get to your car. Agoraphobia (Bronze) Chapter(s): Lexington Station Acquisition: Knock down at least 50 people while following Jason at the station. Lucky Locker (Bronze) Chapter(s): Lexington Station Acquisition: Choose the correct locker on the first try. Find row 18, and it'll be number locker 3, the top one. Blunder (Bronze) Chapter(s): Nathaniel Acquisition: Shoot Nathaniel Williams when he aims the gun at Carter Blake. Self Control (Bronze) Chapter(s): Nathaniel Acquisition: Do not shoot Nathaniel, even when it looks like he is grabbing a second gun. Baby Master (Bronze) Chapter(s): Suicide Baby Acquisition: Take care of the baby without making one mistake (i.e. causing the on-screen button to turn red). Kamikaze (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Bear Acquisition: This is possibly the hardest single-chapter trophy to obtain. The description states that you must complete the entire trial without making one mistake. This is wrong. You can complete the trial without making a mistake (in the sense of missing one or more of the QTE prompts) and still not get the trophy. You have to take the best route down the highway (as detailed in the walkthrough) in order to get the trophy. Good Driver (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Bear Acquisition: Complete the trial successfully. Perform the majority of the buttons correctly. If done correctly, you will drive off the highway at the end, but it is still possible to receive the trophy by successfully performing the QTEs near the start of the drive but failing the ones close to the end (leading to Ethan crashing the car off the highway). Cat & Mouse (Bronze) Chapter(s): Covered Market Acquisition: Beat Miroslav Korda in the cold storage after chasing him through the market. You must complete the majority of the button sequences. Tough Guy (Bronze) Chapter(s): Kramer's Party Acquisition: Defeat Gordi Kramer's two bodyguards, Zoran and Tony, when they attack after the talk with Gordi. Coward! (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Butterfly Acquisition: Give up or fail this trial. The glass or electrical capacitors injure Ethan. Take enough damage and you will automatically fail, returning to the motel. There is also a door to the left before the maze labeled "Coward" through which you can exit to fail. Electrified (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Butterfly Acquisition: Complete this trial by slowly crawling through the glass-riddled tunnels and maneuvering through the electrical capacitor maze. Good Cop (Bronze) Chapter(s): Shrink and Punches Acquisition: Try to stop Blake from hitting Clarence Dupré. Bad Cop (Bronze) Chapter(s): Shrink and Punches Acquisition: Do not stop Blake from hitting Dupré. The easiest way to earn the trophy is to simply set the controller down once Blake starts threatening the psychologist. Gold Finger (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Lizard Acquisition: You must find the disinfectant (in the bathroom cabinet); an axe, knife, or pliers; and an iron rod (heat it using the oven too!) and place them on the table. * Disinfect the finger using the disinfectant. * Cut off your finger by using the axe, knife, or pliers. * Cauterize the wound with the heated iron rod. Alternatively, you can use the disinfectant at this step in place of the heated iron rod to gain the trophy. You can also find some alcohol and a piece of wood to help "dull" the pain. Note that disinfecting your finger first is not required in order to obtain the trophy. Butcher (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Lizard Acquisition: Simply cut off your finger using the saw or the scissors. Fugitive (Bronze) Chapter(s): Fugitive Acquisition: Correctly hit the button sequences to escape from the window, and maneuver through traffic until you reach the subway. Get on the train before Blake reaches you. When you go out the window and the cop spots you, head straight toward the subway. Go as straight as you can when weaving through the stopped vehicles; you'll get caught if you go left or right. Hands Up! (Bronze) Chapter(s): Fugitive/On the Loose Acquisition: Let Ethan get arrested by Blake. Just failing the sequences is the easiest way. Ludwig Von (Bronze) Chapter(s): Jayden Blues Acquisition: Play the piano without hitting a wrong note. The trophy can still be received if a QTE is missed while Norman is "testing" the piano, before starting to play music. Detox (Bronze) Chapter(s): Jayden Blues Acquisition: Force Norman to resist the Triptocaine. You will only get the opportunity to do this if Ethan escapes in "Fugitive." Wise Guy (Bronze) Chapter(s): Under Arrest Acquisition: Switch off the camera in the surveillance room before helping Ethan escape using the raincoat on the chair and the keys on the officer's desk. I'm a Killer... (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Shark Acquisition: Kill the drug dealer. I'm not a Killer! (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Shark Acquisition: Do not kill the drug dealer when offered the choice. You will not receive the trophy if Ethan fails to subdue the drug dealer and is thrown out. Smart Girl (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Doc Acquisition: Do not drink Adrian Baker's beverage. Refuse it, or simply don't drink when you have it in Madison's hands. Queen of Ropes (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Doc Acquisition: Escape from the rope restraints before Baker returns. (He goes to answer the door at least twice.) Goodbye Mad Jack (Bronze) Chapter(s): Mad Jack Acquisition: Search the scene for clues and locate a body in the acid bath. Mad Jack will confront Norman and a fight scene will occur. After the interrogation, Norman will experience Triptocaine withdrawal; do not follow the QTE prompts when he does. Mad Jack will knock Norman out, and he will awaken in his car as it is about to be crushed. Escape from the car and survive the second, much longer fight against Mad Jack to receive the trophy. The Chef (Bronze) Chapter(s): Eureka Acquisition: Prepare a decent omelet before Lauren comes out of the shower. Scott should say something like, "The eggs should be ready by now." Note that not only do the eggs have to be fully cooked, but they have to be on a plate on the table before Lauren returns from the shower. I'm not Scared! (Bronze) Chapter(s): Twins Acquisition: Follow John Sheppard around the construction site without making one mistake. Pride Saved (Bronze) Chapter(s): Sexy Girl Acquisition: Take off no more than one clothing item during the strip tease by grabbing the lamp at the first opportunity after said piece of clothing is taken off. Unforgivable (Bronze) Chapter(s): On the Loose Acquisition: Do not forgive Madison. Lover Boy (Bronze) Chapter(s): On the Loose Acquisition: Forgive Madison. Escape Master (Bronze) Chapter(s): On the Loose Acquisition: Escape the police at the motel by climbing onto the roof. Jump off when you are given the option. Swimming Instructor (Bronze) Chapter(s): Trapped Acquisition: Save Lauren from the car. First, free her from her restraints. Then, kick out the passenger window. You will both make it to the surface. Invincible Scott (Bronze) Chapter(s): Face to Face Acquisition: Do not get shot during the intense shoot-out at the Kramer mansion. Respond very quickly to the buttons that show up. Kind Hearted (Bronze) Chapter(s): Face to Face Acquisition: Use the medicine in the drawer to save Charles Kramer. Sacrifice (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Rat Acquisition: Complete this trial by drinking the poison the killer has left for you. Clever Dad (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Rat Acquisition: Work out where Shaun is being held. You will only be able to get this trophy if you have completed at least three of the trials, but not all of them. Guess correctly from the available choices. The correct address is 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road. Cold as Ice (Bronze) Chapter(s): Killer's Place Acquisition: Make your way through the burning apartment and work your way to the kitchen. (There is a filing cabinet and a chair that must be knocked over.) Clear out the fridge and hide inside to survive the explosion. Simple Mind (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Old Warehouse Acquisition: Save the Origami Killer before he falls, with Norman or Madison. Perform the correct button sequences and choose to help him up. So Close... (Bronze) Chapter(s): The Old Warehouse Acquisition: Have all three characters show up at the old warehouse and lose. * Let Scott kill Norman during their fight on the conveyor belt. * Fail to get into the warehouse by getting arrested as Madison. Do not do any of the prompts once she is led away by the police officer. This will prevent Madison from warning Ethan about the massive police force waiting outside the warehouse. As soon as Ethan tries to leave, he will be shot to death. Note that Norman does not need to die to obtain this trophy, but the other two events must occur. Heavy Rain Hero (Bronze) Chapter(s): Various Acquisition: Finish Heavy Rain in any way. Who dies and lives does not affect this trophy. Even if the player receives the worst possible endings ("Helpless," "Smoking Mirror," "Dead Heroine" and "Unpunished"), they will still receive this trophy. Four Heroes (Silver) Chapter(s): Various Acquisition: Complete the game with four characters (Ethan, Madison, Norman, and Shaun) alive. Trial Master (Silver) Chapter(s): The Bear, The Butterfly, The Lizard, The Shark, The Rat Acquisition: Complete all of Ethan's trials successfully. * The Bear – Navigate your car down the wrong side of the highway. * The Butterfly – Crawl through the glass-carpeted tunnel, and make your way through the electrical capacitor maze without failing. * The Lizard – Cut off your finger. * The Shark – Kill the drug dealer. * The Rat – Drink the poison. Nerd (Silver) Chapter(s): Crime Scene, Mad Jack, Fish Tank, Solving the Puzzle Acquisition: Find all the clues with ARI (at the crime scene, Mad Jack's garage, and the Blue Lagoon). You must also find the Origami Killer. It'll take almost all the playthrough to earn. Saved the Kid (Silver) Chapter(s): The Old Warehouse Acquisition: Save Shaun with any character. Perfect Crime (Gold) Chapter(s): Hassan's Shop, Manfred, Trapped, Face to Face, Killer's Place, The Old Warehouse Acquisition: Commit the Perfect Crime. * Let the robber kill Hassan. * Wipe all the fingerprints from Manfred's Antiques. (The camera will focus on Manfred's dead body at the end if the player has removed all the fingerprints. Not using the bathroom cuts down on the number of fingerprints that need to be removed.) * Let Norman die in "Fish Tank." * Let Lauren Winter drown. * Let Charles Kramer die. * Let Madison die in "Killer's Place." Note that it is not strictly necessary for Ethan to be in jail if you want to get the trophy. As long as Madison, Norman, Lauren, Charles Kramer, and Hassan are all dead and you clean everything in Manfred's shop, you can still receive the trophy. However, given the name of the trophy and the ending you receive if Ethan is in jail (either by getting arrested twice or getting arrested after Norman dies) and Shaun dies - in which Ethan is convicted of being the Origami Killer and Scott gets away with everything - it would make more sense and be more fitting if this occurs. All Endings (Gold) Chapter(s): Various Acquisition: See all the endings. You must not only see the endings but save the endings at least once; otherwise the trophy will not be earned. Heavy Rain Master (Platinum) Chapter(s): Various Acquisition: Collect all trophies. Gallery File:Trophies 1.png File:Trophies 2.png File:Trophies 3.png File:Trophies 4.png File:Trophies 5.png File:Trophies 6.png File:Trophies 7.png File:Trophies 8.png de:Trophäen es:Trofeos Category:Trophies Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs